


perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will.

by lvl5xiaojun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, WE LOVE IT, and freedom, androids!, we love androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl5xiaojun/pseuds/lvl5xiaojun
Summary: "all ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics... is the desire to be free a contagious disease?"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another one-shot, hyunlix is keeping me alive rn holy. as I mentioned life has been kinda stressful so being able to hop on and write has been amazing

**deviant** /ˈdiːvɪənt/

_ adjective _

  1. departing from usual or accepted standards, especially in social or sexual behavior. in androids, becoming deviant is going against the protocols installed in them.



the first time hyunjin realized that something was wrong was when he first picked up from the shop. he’d been staring as other people came in and picked up their new house bots or frowning as the creepy men came in and looked at his kind. it wasn’t often that shops sold pleasure bots. they were saved for the seedy underworld of seoul, but hyunjin had been one of the first that had the housekeeper protocols put in as well. he watched rather intently, watching the people come in and out -- before he spotted him. the strange pixie-like male that had strolled in, softened features seemed almost lost in the way that he moved around the shop before stopping in front of him.

it was the first time the LED on the side of his head flickered red. the boy moved over to stand in front of him, hands rubbed together before he spoke up “i’ll take this one.” he watched as the boy chatted away to the teller. now, he didn’t seem like the kind of person that would’ve used the pleasure bot side of him. in fact, he was the opposite of everyone that had came in and out of this building. they’d stopped, and once again -- he was face to face with the boy that was now his owner. he can hear the teller speak.  _ his name is hyunjin. we don’t normally give them names, but the pleasure bots work differently. _

ah yeah, that’s all that he was --- a bot that would eventually be used for what the other boy wanted. “can i walk him out? i only live down the way. i’m sure it’ll be easier than worrying about delivery.” what was he going to do to him? there was nothing but fear that sat on his insides. if he had a stomach, he was sure that it would’ve been twisting with anxiety. the teller unclipped the backs of his feet from where he was stood and the sudden freedom shook him to his core. he wasn’t a display anymore, he was a somewhat normal droid. hyunjin followed after felix with his head hung low. the LED on his head flashed continuously. he shouldn’t have been feeling fear or scared over what was happening. he should’ve been happy, but the other male hadn’t spoken to him yet. “my name is felix, by the way.” it broke the silence that had been lingering between the rush of the cars around him. felix. his name was felix. it didn’t suit him, really. hyunjin huffed as they stopped in front of an apartment block

this was his home now. hyunjin had to get used to that. he stopped himself from walking in, the blonde boy behind him seemingly noticed how nervous he was before he spoke up again

“don’t panic, hyunjin. i’m not gonna hurt you.”

**_\------_ **

the second time -- they were in the kitchen. felix had been determined to bake brownies for his mother who was visiting later in the day. hyunjin had gone through all of the recipes that he could find through the cloud system, fingers rubbing at the side of his head. it seemed a bit too easier. their life had turned domestic rather quickly. hyunjin was treated as a housemate instead of someone who had to do housework for him. it made the feeling of happiness swell in him. felix laughed quietly, resting his hand onto hyunjin’s shoulder and snapping him out of the trance that he was in. “we just throw all of this together. don’t worry about reading stuff, okay?” another flash of red on the side of his head, and hyunjin nodded. he just had to be normal. it would be hard to get out of that routine, but he could do it.

all there is in the room is laughter. it makes hyunjin feel more human. he felt like he was.. so incredibly worth being around. the thing was -- being an android didn’t feel like he deserved anything. he didn’t deserve the nice house and the closeness that felix had given him. he was a robot. he bit down slightly on his lip, watching as the other boy began to throw things into the mixing bowl. felix had been talking about what his mother was like, and how he’d have to act like a normal android around his mother. hyunjin wanted to speak up, licking at his bottom lip for a moment before he gently raised a hand

“may i speak?” muttered hyunjin, fingers rubbing over his side.

“of course.” he smiled back “you don’t have to ask me to speak, hyunjin.”

there it was. he was being given his freedom, and that was terrifying. he couldn’t be turning deviant. he shouldn’t have felt the fear, and the happiness that the other boy gave him. hyunjin was just… a house slave --- but he nodded, his fingers tightening around his side

“why are you treating me like a normal human? you have not given me any tasks to do. you have not used me how other people want to use me. it is like i am just someone who lives with you.”

**_i am scared, felix. i am very scared._ ** **_  
_ ** **_you make me feel human._ ** **_  
_ ** **_i don’t want to feel like this anymore._ ** **_  
_ ** **_they’re going to deactivate me._ **

“ because you’re  _ not  _ my slave. i wanted to have some company here, and someone who can help me around the place when they want to. i don’t believe you’re any different than me. you’re just.. nuts and bolts on the inside. you can still feel things and be happy and live life like a normal person and that’s all i ever want.” a pause “i’ve had an android before you, and i treated him the same way. chan’s with my mom now, but he’s happy and living a good life.”

**_oh god, i think…._ ** **_  
_ ** **_no, no, no. please_ ** **_  
_ ** **_i can’t be.. no._ ** **_  
_ ** **_i can’t be turning deviant._ **

**_\------_ **

the third time. the third time is hard to explain. hyunjin felt panic, nothing but panic in his system. they couldn’t talk about what had happened in front of their company, and he had to deal with that for the hours that they were there. hyunjin broke down instantly when the door closed. he’d felt scared. he’d lashed out at felix in the bathroom, and it scared him. he’d been sat in the room trying to hold back his tears for the past 20 minutes, but when felix walked in, he held his face in his hands. it was true. he’d turned deviant. the LED on the side of his head was fully red now. he can hear the soft whispers against the side of his ear.  _ it’s okay, hyunjin. you’re fine. it didn’t hurt me. breathe in and out. _ he tried. he tried so hard, but nothing would calm him down. hyunjin managed to lift his head high enough to watch felix pull a blade from the cupboard, gently pressing it against the side of the android’s head. he was gonna take it out.

it was like felix knew what was wrong with him. he didn’t flinch when the skin hologram broke to show the pure white frame of his body, but hyunjin winced slightly as the LED was pulled on and thrown into the sink. the holo covered the white again, and hyunjin turned towards the blonde boy with a small frown.

“you’re a deviant, hyunjin and that’s okay. i’m not dropping you off anywhere. they’re not going to reset you. i'm going to keep you safe”

it had been exactly.. six months since hyunjin had arrived in the household. six months and felix cared about him like an actual human being. he didn’t know what to do. the feelings he was going through didn’t seem natural, but they felt right. the warm arm around the android's shoulder caused him to sigh happily, and it’s a moment of weakness that caused him to speak up.

“can you.. kiss me?”

he was shocked when felix nodded and leaned forward. the boy's lips were soft and well looked after. he could taste some kind of lip scrub on them, but his usual readings on flavors and things weren’t working. his wirings couldn’t have been going wrong. the store he’d come from had made sure that he was up to working order. a word came to mind, one that he’d never used before. hyunjin was  **overwhelmed** and scarily so. he didn’t really know how to respond when he pulled away, but felix did.

he laughed, brushing a finger over his lips before standing from where he was and turning back to hyunjin, finger gently brushing over the appearance button underneath his hair “how does short black hair sound?” hyunjin nodded, the slight whirring of the gears in his brain as his hair began to change was mesmerizing. he looked up to felix smiling at him again

“you’re a deviant, hyunjin, and _that’s okay_.”

**\-----**

the final time was a goodbye. felix knew that they were coming for hyunjin, and hyunjin hated the idea of leaving. jeju island was the best place to go for deviants. they had full freedom over there, and all hyunjin had to do was make it over there without being noticed. felix had sorted it all out. a passport that would allow him on there, money for him to survive and the promise that he’d be over there every time he could. hyunjin wanted to speak up again, he wanted to let the other boy know just how much he’d done --- but being stood in the middle of a ferry dock wasn’t the smartest idea. 

and felix  _ knew _ that, so he grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him back towards the bathroom area. they had fourty minutes. everything that needed to be said, could be said. when they get into there, hyunjin heaved in a deep breath, and pulled the other male into a tight hug. he’d changed his life, in a lot of ways. hyunjin had grown into a person that plenty of people would proud of. felix held onto him tightly, fingers brushing over the patch of skin that was on show.

“thank you, lix.” he spoke, words gentle against his ear “you made me realize a lot -- and thank you for that.” felix laughed quietly in his ear, brushing the hair out of his eyes and smiling at him

“i think it’s a lot more than that -- isn’t it?” hyunjin nibbled on his lip for a moment before sighing. how embarrassing was it, that he had to be so open with the other boy. especially when he’d done so much to try and keep what he felt about felix hidden.

“you taught me what love was. you taught me that i wasn’t just a robot that needed to be used how people wanted me to be used.” a small pause followed, and hyunjin laughed “when i was in that store. i never believed someone would come along and let me feel like i deserved to be alive. you did that --- and i am… so very thankful for you being who you are.”

he saw the way felix lowered his head, saw the way he wiped at his eyes in an attempt to calm down the tears that had started to fall from his eyes, and all hyunjin could do was tighten the hold on him. this wasn’t the end. they’d meet again, and when the pro android laws were passed -- he could return back and be in love once again, but until then -- this was what had to happen. he took in a deep breath, glancing to the bathroom door and then back to the blonde 

‘until we meet again, lee felix.”

**_the boy with the kindest heart._ ** **_  
_ ** **_the boy with the warmest smile._ ** **_  
_ ** ****_the boy that i fell awfully in love with._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when they meet again, things are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah! the android fic is ending. this chapter isn't long, but I felt like I wanted to put things out there. also! i know some of you followed me on twitter, and I deactivated my one today -- definitely will be moving to a new one where I can start posting social media au's too <3

and when they meet again, it’s a different story.

felix didn’t believe that a single trip to jeju would land him in the position that he was in. deviants, everywhere -- slaughtering humans who got anywhere near them. the island wasn’t human anymore. if he’d known, he wouldn’t have come, but it’s when he notices the narrowed eyes of an android that he’d almost forgotten about staring back at him, that felix finds himself lost in his gaze. the dark hair that felix last saw is now platinum blonde, tied back into a bun above his head. the clothes he wears as slick and enough to make him look like what he was --- a  **killer** .

_ oh, my sweet boy. what’s happened to you? _ _  
_ _ the world has turned you into something else. _ _  
_ _ do you remember me? do you remember? _

and hyunjin notices him. the hardened expression that is on his face falls, and it was almost like he was back to being the bot in the store again, waiting for someone who wouldn’t break his skin and put him back in for repair. he doesn’t allow the droid in front of him, who’s announced himself as chan, to notice the expression of care and love in his eyes. felix listens as the leader of the other side orders them to a specific place, he doesn’t really pick up what was happening ---  _ he just wants to touch him _ . felix follows after the blonde, to where they were keeping the other humans -- but hyunjin pulling him aside shook the other boy, fingers tightening on his side as he spoke

“you remembered me. oh **_,_ ** felix **_! this wasn’t a good idea._ ** “ they will kill him, felix knows it. maybe, if he could persuade someone with his already shown support for them. maybe it could work --- but hyunjin is not on his side anymore. he is his own person. he is the kind of person that felix would’ve turned against back home. the violent kinds. heartbreaking, really. hyunjin wasn’t the android that he knew back home anymore. their hands are tight in each others, gentle and soothing rubs of his hands and felix felt almost lost.

_ i’d come here to try and find you. _ _  
_ _ and this is what you are. you.. _ _  
_ _ you aren’t my hyunjin anymore, are you? _

**_\----_ **

he watches as the bots move quietly around the gathered humans. they move like animals ready to claw and eat at their prey.he was right. it wasn’t the boy that he knew and cared about, but he couldn’t help but think about how it was his fault, really.

_ i showed you freedom. _ _  
_ _ i let you think differently. _ _  
_ _ then i pushed you away. _

he knew it’d be the last time he ever saw him. he’s accepting of the fact that he will not make it off of jeju --- but it’s okay, really. things were going to end up differently, and whether or not he survived was down to those who stare at him right now. he watches -- one by one, as the rule of law takes over and one by one as humans have stepped up to take a bullet to the head. it’s scary, when he thinks about it. the soft android who enjoyed small things like a blooming flower, or baking the softest of cookies for them to eat. it wasn’t his hyunjin anymore. it wasn’t the hyunjin who had politely asked him for a kiss and the hyunjin he missed daily.

_ thunk.  _ another body hit the floor and felix can feel his body stiffen when hyunjin and the other male are stood in front of him. he had begged. he believed in their freedom, and there’s the expression of fear on hyunjin’s face as the other male looks him over. felix is going to die. felix knows he isn’t going to make it past that night, and the fear that settles in his stomach is almost painful. he knew that he didn’t deserve to go like this. he watches, rather sadly -- as the gun is pushed into hyunjin’s hand, and quickly pointing at his head. he’s terrified --- absolutely terrified --- but his eyes focus on the android in front of him, and he shakes his head

“ _ i’m sorry, felix.” _

the world is dark. he thinks about the sweeter moments they’d spent together in his final moments. he thinks about how he’d wanted to take him back to seoul --- but this was how it had to end. at least hyunjin had his freedom now. it was the wrong kind of freedom --- but at least he had it.

_ i’m sorry, star boy. you should’ve stayed with me. _ _  
_ _ be free, star boy. you deserve all of it and then more. _ __  
_ i’m sorry the world changed you for the worst. _ _  
_ __ be free, star boy. be free and live for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 enjoy babs. things are a bit rough for me right now so updates will be incredibly slow ):

**Author's Note:**

> twt: lvl5xiaojun  
> i am making a twt specifically for writing and twitter au's fjdfk


End file.
